Sirius Black & the Unceasingly Annoying Prostitute
by KissMeYouFool
Summary: Moved from it's original home- this story IS back, and WILL be updated- I PROMISE!


 Disclaimer:  This is a work of fan fiction.  The characters and their world belong solely to J.K. Rowling.  This story is not to be sold or marketed, molested, or anything else improper to make it more perverse than it already is.  Any relation to people living or dead is strictly coincidental.  Mood rings are not my invention, I don't claim any credit for them either.  Also:  This story is rated R for a reason!  Don't read it if you are not prepared for the content it contains!  And never eat buffet shrimp!

Explicit Sex Scene #1

          I absent-mindedly ran my fingers over the card, feeling the ridges of the silvery calligraphy that seemed almost alive under my touch.  It changed as my fingers fondled it, like a mood ring does.  The writing was turning greyish now.  I thought back to my old mood rings… grey=anticipation.  '_Yes, that would be about right.'_

          I glanced at the clock.  15 seconds to go.  He was always EXACTLY on time, not a second early, nor a second late.  I don't know how he does it, and I suppose I never will.

          3…2…1… And there's a knock on the door.  "Contessa darling, are you in?"  "Of course, Master Lucius."  And I open the door for him.  He walked in regally, letting me get the door behind him, and throws his cloak onto a chair by the bureau.  

          He throws a look my way, studying me closely; I'm not exactly modestly dressed.  But then again, I hardly ever am these days.

          "Did you get my card?" he asks, pale eyes blazing with question.  "Yes."  I smile and gesture towards the dresser, where lies the card I had been caressing earlier.

          The sides of his mouth creep into a sort of a twisted smile -somewhere halfway between a smug sneer and an amused grin.  I walk over to the old bed in the center of the room, I sit down and the overused springs sink easily beneath me.  He sits down next to me, looking slightly uncomfortable, like it's the first time we're doing this.  So I climb behind him to loosen him up.

          I put my slender hands on his tense, muscular shoulders and press into them, massaging them deeply in circles.  He closes his eyes and throws his head back, giving me little noises of approvement when I knead into the right places, "Mmmm…"

          After a few minutes of this, I slide my face around next to his, holding the warm skin of my cheek next to his cold, pale skin.  He blinks his eyes open, and then closes them again as he turns and his lips meet mine, for a violent, ravaging kiss.  He bits and pulls at my lips with his teeth, then grabs me by my shoulders and drags me in front of him, so I'm laying across his lap, our mouths still intertwined in a warm, wet tangle of tongues and teeth.

          His kiss digs deeper into me as he pulls me tight, powerful arms wrapping me, squeezing me tightly up against the expensive fabric and buttons of his odd-looking, yet strangely elegant robes.  They always struck me as something from another time, that was out of place in this world.

          Lucius roughly swings me around him completely and lays me down underneath him on the worn sheets, sliding his hands up and down my body, searching me through every nook and cranny, determined to touch every bit of me possible.  Quicker than I can comprehend, my clothes are all off, bra and underwear gone.  I never understood how he was able to do that.

          The rugged cloth of his robes presses crudely against my soft skin, but I like it.  I know better than to start unbuttoning him, he likes to dictate how everything's done  himself, and when you're with Lucius you do what Lucius wants.  He's kissing me like a hungry animal now, on my mouth, my face, neck, chest, all over.  He pauses just long enough to say "You may unbutton me now."  In a hoarse, impassioned voice.  "Yes, Master Lucius."  I gasp and begin fingering the buttons.  One by one they slide gently through their slits, and shirt-by-shirt he begins to expose his bare flesh to me.

          I run the sweaty palms of my hands over the surface of his chest and all around his body.  I always feel so much warmer than him, like he will always be cold.  It bothers me sometimes, how cool and collected he stays through all of his visits.

          Now we are both running our hands forcefully, pushing viciously into the skin of each others' bodies, like we are trying to bring ourselves together by pushing each other away as hard as we can.

          His cold fingers lightly run over my pelvis bone, tracing their way down and back up again.  I feel his erection lightly bobbing near my thigh, I grasp it with my hand, holding it firmly and guiding it into me.

          I feel him slide inside me, the solid boner pushes it's way all the way in, and slowly draws out again, I feel my muscles contract inside me as it slips away, "Oh Lucius…"  I moan and twist.  He slides his hands up over my breasts, all the way up my arms, stopping at my wrists and holding my arms high over my head.  "Call me _Master_."  He whispers hoarsely, thrusting himself inside me harder than before.  "O_hhhh_ Lucius…"  I moan again, this time louder.  He starts thrusting faster and harder inside me, faster, stronger, harder, unrelentingly.  He takes both my hands above my head in one of his strong hands, and slaps me harshly across the face with his other hand.

          "Ooooh…"  My cheeks sting, red hot, and I can feel the blood rushing to the spot where he hit me.  "I said, call me _Master_."  "Oh!  Master!  Harder!  Please!  Don't stop!"  he goes faster and harder, in and out of me with a pulsating rhythm all his own.  I bring my hips up to meet him as I know he nears his climax, and I hear him let out a soft groan as his erection lets out a stream of milky-hot cum inside of me.

          He lets out a deep breath and slowly pulls out.  He stays, leaning over me like that, both of us breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, for a minute or so.  Then, like nothing had happened, he sweeps off the bed in one fast movement, picks up his belongings, and almost like magic, has his clothes on and buttoned perfectly in a matter of seconds…  I don't know how he does it, and I suppose I never will.

          He reaches into his pocket and awkwardly pulls out a wad of bills, throwing all of them onto the bed, where I am still sitting vulnerable and naked.  He throws his cloak over his shoulders in a swift show of importance, and opens the door to leave, muttering something about sending word next time he needs me; slamming it on it's hinges as he exits.

          The deafening bang leads into a thick silence when he's gone.  I collect my thoughts, as I still feel quite hot. I lean forward, sighing and counting the money at the end of the bed.  Way more money than I usually get.  I remember the first time he came to seek out my "services", he couldn't tell a 50-pound note from a Euro.  He said he was from another country, and asked me to explain the exchange rate to him… he was rather annoyed that he had to ask me for help.

          I may have exaggerated a little bit in my favor, but hey, he should know better than to trust a prostitute with her money.

          Lucius was also by far the strangest of all my customers, and kind of gave me the creeps.  He used funny words, and called me funny things, and sent oddities like that mood-writing card to me, but not by mail.  No, Lucius did not use the mail.  He had _Birds _deliver his packages.  He must have a whole flock of trained carrier _owls_.  

On top of that, he treated me with no respect at all… though very few people did for that matter.  And he always seemed to walk around with an air of aloofness about him, suggesting he was far more important and wealthy than most.  I wondered if he was some sort of royalty in his home country…

          As I thought to myself, I scooped up my clothes from next to the bed, and slipped them all back on again.  I wandered over to the dresser and picked up his card again, re-reading it for some clue to his past:

_Madame Contessa,_

I will be requiring your company on Thursday, at 11 o'clock precisely.  I will not be late, and I expect you to be ready for me in the usual way at the usual place.  Speak of this to no one.

          He was always so secretive and suspicious.  I gave a laugh that felt far too forced out to the empty room.  As I pressed my finger to the writing again, it turned black under my touch.  Black… black=overworked; harassed.  '_So true'**,**_ I thought to myself.  If Lucius didn't pay so well, I probably would refuse to see him anymore, he took more energy out of me than 10 of my other customers put together.  Though… somehow I had a feeling that even if I did refuse to see him, he would find his way in anyway.  He was like that.  I shivered.

He also never talked to me about his life.  My favorite part of the job (well… almost favorite…) was hearing about people's life stories, and why they were lonely, what they were missing from their ordinary lives that made them come to me.  Normal people would find it depressing, but I liked hearing about how sad other people's lives were.  It made me feel less alone, almost.

I let out a deep sigh and stood up.  I made a quick glance towards the clock, than threw on my coat and shoes and headed out the door into the cold, clear night.

---Hey! Thanks for reading this!  It's my first real sex scene, and I'm nervous about how it came out (especially since I don't have a beta reader).  PLEASE leave reviews on it for me, so I know what I did!  And Lucius and Contessa will NOT become a steady couple or anything like that, it's just my intro/teaser.  Most of this story will be with Sirius! 


End file.
